Beyblade Burst Turbo (anime)
Beyblade Burst Turbo, known in Japan as Beyblade Burst Super Z (ベイブレードバースト 超ゼツ, Beiburēdo Bāsuto Chō Zetsu), is the third season of Beyblade Burst, and the tenth season of Beyblade overall. The season began airing on April 2, 2018, and concluded on March 25, 2019. Episodes aired every Monday at 5:55pm JST on TV Tokyo. Summary Two years after the International Blader's Cup, the story focuses on Aiger Akabane, a "wild child" that grew up in nature. After battling Valt Aoi, he became inspired to become the No.1 Blader in the world, along with his Beyblade, Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend (later to be Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension). He aims to fight strong opponents in an effort to become stronger himself. To defeat Valt Aoi and become the World Champion, Aiger begins his journey. Staff * Director : Kentaro Yamaguchi * Character Design : Toshiaki Ohashi * Series Composition : Hideki Sonoda * General Manager : Katsuhito Akiyama * Executive Producer : Yuya Yokoyama, Naohiko Furuichi * Coloring : Jun Ouchi * CGI Director : Futoshi Seo, Tetsuya Kubota * Music : Danny Jacob * Animation Producer : Isami Abe. Cast Episodes Main article: List of Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes Music Opening Themes * Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! (Transcendence Invicible Blader!) by Ryosuke Sasaki * Turbo by Nathan Sharp (NateWantsToBattle) Ending Themes * BEY-POP by Shun Kusakawa * Turbo (Instrumental) Other Broadcast * East Japan Broadcast : Every Saturday at 7:30 A.M. JST. * Iwate Asahi TV : Every Saturday at 6:00 A.M. JST. * Niigata Broadcast : Every Saturday at 7:30 A.M. JST. * Toyama TV : Every Saturday at 5:50 A.M. JST. * Shizuoka Asahi TV : Every Sunday at 5:20 A.M. JST. * Nara TV : Every Friday at 7:30 A.M. JST. * TV Aichi : Every Saturday at 10:25 A.M. JST. * TV New Hiroshima : Every Sunday at 5:30 A.M. JST. * Nagasaki Cultural Broadcast : Every Saturday at 6:00 A.M. JST. Trivia * This season's Japanese title, Cho Z is short for Chōzetsu which roughly translates to "transcendence", meaning 'above or beyond the range of normal'. * This season may be a reference to Shogun Steel ''from the ''Metal Saga, namely in that there is a time skip in between seasons, as well as the introduction of a new main protagonist that wants to surpass its previous protagonists. * This season ends the classic Beyblade tradition of the protagonist using an Attack Type Beyblade, as Aiger Akabane (the protagonist of Turbo) uses a Balance Type Bey. * This anime poster is also modified to promote the Beyblade Burst World Championship 2018 that was held in Paris. * Unlike the previous two seasons which were dubbed over by Ocean Productions and Blue Water Studios in Canada, this season of Burst is being dubbed over by Bang! Zoom Entertainment in Los Angeles, California. ** Additionally, because of the studio switch, all of the characters from the first two seasons who appeared in this season received new English voice actors.